Namu and The Village Hidden in Light
by jonlin1000
Summary: Namu is a defective ninja from the Village of Light who values peace. He's trying to get to the Leaf to stop war between the villages, but will he succeed? Find out! Rated T for mild language and violence. Oh yeah, I copied the name Namu from the Dragon Ball manga.
1. Chapter 1

A ninja with a headband that had a sun on it was running away from his village. "Come back, you traitor!" Namu, as the villagers called him, effectively defected from The Village hidden in the Land of Light, and ANBU were pursuing him. A shuriken effectively hit his shoulder and he fell into a river.

"We got him, I think," the duck mask ANBU said. They had surrounded him. What you don't know, is that Namu had a special dojutsu which slowed down time. "Ushi, Saru, U, …, Ne, I, Tori" as he finished the hand seals. "His Jutsu speed is unbelievable!" the cat masked one shouted. 'Nope,' Namu smiled in his thoughts. 'Time has just been slowed down for everyone but me.' "Suitong: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu) A huge dragon manifested out of the river, engulfing all the ANBU.

After taking the shuriken out his shoulder, he ran as fast as he could. The Leaf had to be informed immediately. See, The Village in the Land of Light had a grudge against the Leaf for waging war and decimating the population by the dozens. The Light was preparing to wage war against the Leaf. Namu idealized peace; much like Naruto did, and tried to resolve things by talking it out. When the village heard about his views, they branded him a traitor, chasing him out of the village.

He needed to contact the Leaf authorities. Many lives were at stake here.


	2. Encounter! Light vs Leaf!

As he approached the border of the Land of Fire, Namu was relieved. He could get help for his shuriken wound, inform the Leaf, and changes would be made to settle matters between Light and Leaf.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

A scout spotted an unknown ninja with a strange headband cross the border. He immediately went to the Hokage's residence.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" he banged on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled, showing every sign of impatience.

"I saw a ninja enter the borders, and he seems to be heading towards Leaf Village! He may be a scout for another hidden village. What should we do?" The Hokage thought about this for a moment.

"All right," she finally decided. "Get me these five people." The scout stared.

30 minutes later, four people were standing in front of her. Those people were: Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Naruto Uzumaki. "About 2 hours ago, a shinobi from the Village Hidden in Light has illegally crossed the borders. Your mission is to intercept him and bring him here for interrogation.

"YOSH! The Flame of Youth burns bright!" exhilarated Lee. "What a pain, what a pain," muttered Shikamaru. "All right! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

Namu was travelling through the woods and landed in an empty plain when he encountered the five ninja. "All right, that's our man!" Naruto shouted. Namu blanched. "No, no, this is a misunderstand-""Misunderstanding, my face! Come on, let's fight!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran into battle.

Namu felt that he could take these genin and chunin easily, yet he didn't want to hurt them. As he thought that, Konohamaru threw a shuriken at him. He could dodge it easily, even without his dōjutsu, until he noticed his opponent was doing a Shadow Clone sign. 'A diversion maybe?' he thought, until Konohamaru yelled, "Kajuu Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!" and the Shuriken multiplied. "NANI?!" he yelled. "That was old Gramps' jutsu!" Konohamaru declared.

Namu had one trump card, when he stole the summoning scroll from the giant pandas. He could only summon wood ones, but all the better, since he respected all living animals.. "I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji" *slams palm into ground* "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", summoning a giant panda which blocked the shuriken. The panda disappeared.

"IT WAS A DIVERSION!" Lee screamed, while he did his famous "Konoha Senpū (Leaf Hurricane)!" He ducked, but Lee was counting on it. "Konoha Gōriki Senpū (Severe Leaf Hurricane)!" "Oh no! It's going to hit pretty bad, even if I use my dōjutsu, but hey, I have another idea!" His dōjutsu activated, which looked like a Byakūgan with a spiral. He took out a wooden paddle, sent his chakra through it, and released the time slow. Lee hit the paddle, which absorbed most of the energy. However, Namu was propelled back about 5 meters. Breathing hard, he knew he used about half his chakra. Lee rushed at him, and he didn't have time to respond. He kicked him up, and up, and… up. He wrapped his hand wraps around him, and prepared to spin his head in the ground. "Shoot, shoot, this is bad, what do I do, this is worse than switching the shoes. Oh, I got it!"

"Hitsuji, I, Ushi, Inu, Mi (Substitution Technique)". Now, Lee was wrapped in his own bandages. "AHH! Help me! Help me!" he screamed. Now, Namu effectively won. Lee was wrapped like a mummy (except for his head) and crying like a baby. Namu picked up his paddle and got ready to fight his next opponent.


	3. vs Konohamaru! Namu's Ultimate Techniqu

"This has gone far enough!" said Naruto. "Let's fight him together!"  
"Say, let's not go too far," chided Tenten. "Our job is just to beat him senseless and bring him back to Hokage-sama." "But, a guy who could beat Lee that easily isn't to be fooled with!" yelled Naruto. "It would take, say, at least all of us to beat that guy!"

"Say, say, if your job is just to bring me to the Hokage, your job is already done. I quit. I don't want to fight you guys." Namu was being realistic, and about 3 out of the 5 Konoha ninja would agree (.

"It's a trap, guys!" Konohamaru was not convinced. He ended up charging Namu and doing the hand seals for Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fireball). Namu, realizing there was no water nearby, ended up doing the exact same thing.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

Two large fireballs ended up hitting each other, creating a tremendous amount of heat. Even Shikamaru was impressed. "I've never seen anything like that before," he admitted. "That's quite an impressive tactic." Then, Konohamaru did "Katon: Haisekishō (Burning Ash Technique)" and surrounded Namu in smoke.

"Hey, Shikamaru, that's one of Asuma-sensei's techniques, right? Where did Konohamaru learn that?" Naruto wondered. "Idiot, it's a pain, but I'll explain. Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle." "Huh. I never knew that." Naruto said. "Of course you didn't, idiot."

"Hmm, it's like a smoke bomb, only it's pretty much unlimited unless you're out of chakra," Namu pondered. Only when he sniffed the gunpowder in the smoke, and hear Konohamaru yell "Katon-" did he realize that he was going to blow up if he didn't do something soon. He activated his special Byakugan-like spiral eyes, slowed down time, and jumped high up into the air. He reactivated regular time and saw the smoky mass explode. "Did I get him?" Konohamaru asked warily.

A kunai barely missed his neck, causing him to fall over. Namu slowed down time. 'Forgive me, kid. I wish it was some other way, but you're the kind that never gives up.' Namu proceeded proceed with the Cross-arm dive he learned from his dad many years ago. He fell. 100 meters. 50 meters. 25 meters. 10 meters. Namu released time to regular.

Suddenly, the Konoha ninja saw Namu hit Konohamaru at astonishing speed. His cross-arm dive battered at least 3 feet deep, making a crater at least 10 feet long. The last thing Konohamaru heard was "Watch out, Konohamar-" before everything went black.

Namu then fell over, got up and continued to say, "Don't worry, your friend might have broken a few ribs, and he might walk funny for a few days, but a good medical-nin will patch him up in no time. You're just lucky I didn't take it full force, or he would have died. I don't like killing people for no reason though. Now, two things. One, the kid's going to wake up in about an hour. And two, take me to the Hokage. That's your mission, right?"

The Konoha-nin speechlessly bound him and walked him towards the village.


End file.
